The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or an MFP (a multifunction peripheral).
An image forming apparatus may include a post-processing device which performs punching processing, staple processing or the like to a sheet (sheets) on which an image is formed. The post-processing device may be attached to an inside body space of an apparatus main body.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus including a sheet post-processing device slidably arranged at an inside body sheet ejecting space. When a sheet conveyance failure (a jam) occurs, a user slides the sheet post-processing device toward a sheet ejecting direction and detaches a connecting part of the sheet post-processing device and an image forming apparatus main body. The user puts a hand into a space formed between the sheet post-processing device and the image forming apparatus main body, and opens (or detaches) a guide plate at a side of the image forming apparatus main body. Then, the user removes the sheet jammed in vicinity of an ejecting part.